


melting snow

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles, one shots, prompts and what not [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jon Snow is Cold, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, M/M, Robb Stark is a Gift, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon and Robb are on vacation in northern Canada. Despite Jon hating the cold, Robb is there to take care of his boyfriend and keep him warm when needed.





	melting snow

“Keep up, Snow!”

Jon groaned as he ploughed himself through the snow, his arms wrapped around his own torso while his woollen hat kept sliding over his brows. He had hogged Robb’s woollen sweater while wearing one of his own underneath it, as well as his scarf. But it still felt as if his bones were frozen stiff.

He had to keep his teeth from chattering as he resorted to nibbling on his bottom lip, he really didn’t want to ruin this for Robb; he had been pretty elated about going on this trip to northern Canada. He wasn’t able to keep himself from telling it to everyone, especially his father since he grew up in such weather conditions before moving to a warmer climate for his beloved wife and Robb’s mother, Catelyn.

Jon didn’t blame her, he preferred sunny beaches, swimming trunks and the smell of sun screen clinging onto his skin over frosty adventures. But Robb had continuously given into his wishes when it came to vacations, so it was the least he could do, and he told himself to bite through it to please his boyfriend.

He did feel indifferent when he saw how easily Robb strolled through the crisp snow as if it was a walk in the park, with it only growing thicker the further they went, while he was already struggling the moment, they left the cabin. Well, it did go fine for a while until the cold started to seep through all the layers Jon had squeezed himself into, leaving him shivering and hissing.

Despite having less layers than Jon, Robb looked vibrant and warm, having no visual problem with the cold.

“Don’t call me Snow!” Jon grumbled, as his bottom lip jutted out in a pout. The hat continued to slip down as it started to cover his eyes as his hands reached up to push it upwards, but other hands were before him. He was met with Robb’s gentle eyes gazing back at him.

“We should return to the cabin.” Robb said.

“Why?”

“Because you are almost shivering apart, look at you. I rather want my boyfriend with all his fingers and toes still intact by the time we get back.” Robb answered while wrapping his arms around Jon’s waist, pressing their bellies together. His hands resting on the other’s lower spine while Jon’s hands were placed against his chest.

“You are being dramatic, I’m fine.” Jon snorted, but Robb didn’t miss the slight tremble that went through the other’s body after those words left his lips.

He quirked his eyebrow, “besides I can’t freeze my toes off, I took a pair of your socks and pulled them on top of mine.” He muttered which made his boyfriend erupt in laughter, before pressing a haste kiss on his forehead. It drew a small smile on Jon’s face as well.

“That tells me enough, let’s get you warm, baby.” Robb concluded but Jon wanted to hear none of it.

“No, Robb, I’m fine, really.” Jon tried to argue, but he knew that it fell on deaf ears when he saw Robb shaking his head.

“We are still here for more than a week, there’s plenty of time to visit places and do everything we planned on doing. But the plan now is to get my boyfriend warm.” He rubbed his gloved hands vigorously on Jon’s sides who reluctantly agreed to returning to the cabin.

When they arrived at the cabin Jon giddily kicked off his shoes and got rid of his coat and gloves before shuffling to sit right in front of the hearth to warm himself up. He could feel his skin prickling at the contact of the sudden heat, but he didn’t shy away from it.

He heard humming coming from behind him, “shut up.” Jon shot at Robb before bringing his knees to his chest to wrap his arms around it, trying to gather as much warmth as he could.

“I’m not saying anything.”

“The humming alone says enough.” Jon muttered before he felt a blanket draping over his form and hands tugging the hat from his head while Jon gratefully gripped onto it. A blissful sigh leaving his lips when a body slotted against his spine, lips pressed against his jaw.

“My baby being cold but wanting to stay out to please me, that’s actually cute.” Jon groaned but he sunk deeper into Robb’s embrace who nuzzled his nose into his curls. His head was slightly bowed while Jon rested against his chest, hands still gripping onto the sheet while Robb squeezed him tenderly in his embrace.

Jon didn’t say anything as he kept his gaze on the fire, seemingly in thought before turning and burying his face into Robb’s chest with another grunt, “what is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Jon.” Robb warned as he eyed Jon with a stern expression who looked straight into his eyes with guilty written all over his face.

“What if I am too cold tomorrow too? I really don’t want to ruin this for you.” He was met with a ginger kiss pressed onto his nose, soothing.

“You won’t because I have been thinking about solutions on the way back here, and I will get you a few hot packs, those will keep you warm long enough. We will get them after grocery shopping tomorrow.”

“We should’ve thought of this sooner.” Jon said, deadpan.

“Aye, but at least I thought of it before we have to amputate one of your toes.” Jon laughed as he made himself comfortable in his arms, careful not to shove his elbow in his ribs by accident, “it is peculiar though.” Robb suddenly remarked which earned him a frowning expression from the other.

“What is?”

“For someone whose surname is Snow, you certainly can’t stand actual snow.”

“I never said I couldn’t stand it.” Jon reasoned with a small pout.

Robb hummed, “it sure doesn’t agree with you.”

Jon pulled away from his embrace as he narrowed his eyes challengingly, “let me warm up for a little while and I will floor you later on in a snowball fight.” Robb extended his hand while leisurely leaning back on his other hand.

“It’s on.” He muttered when Jon slid his hand into his in a firm handshake before Jon meekly slid back against Robb’s chest, already doubting his decision to do this when he still couldn’t feel his toes.

* * *

 

Jon aimed a large round snow ball to Robb’s head, his lips curled into a wide grin when it hit the side of his face with a dull thud before it sprung apart leaving clumps of snow in his curls. It made his shoulders hunch up before he turned around to face Jon with his mouth agape to show his surprise. He raised his hand to chuck his own ball at Jon who easily ducked at the poor attempt of the aim, “your aim sucks.” He teased before his hands grasped onto handfuls of snow.

He launched another ball at Robb as it hit him on the shoulder which made him yell out at the cold spreading from his head to his spine, his eyes landed on a giggling Jon, nose red tipped and eyes sparkling with a childlike joy. He swooped a heap of snow off a ledge before jumping off the small terrace to chase Jon who hollered with laughter. The snow cracked underneath the soles of their feet as they bolted through it.

Robb eventually dropped the large chunk, only to tackle Jon into the ground as it sent them both plunging head first into the snow with laughter roaring from both their bodies. It ended up with them tousling until Robb was on top while smirking down at his boyfriend, both panting. Jon was still coming down from his laughter while his hands sought to grip onto his shoulders, “Robb, we will be drenched like this!” Jon exclaimed, his beard holding snowflakes while his cheeks were flushed, his eyes were crescents due to the bright smile he wore.

“That’s what you get for insulting my aim.” Robb quipped before leaning down to rub his nose against Jon’s, brushing his lips over his as it made Jon inhale sharply. Robb nipped at his bottom lip as it drew out a longing sigh from the smaller which made him retract his face. It made Jon’s nose wrinkle, emitting a soft whimper from his throat.

“You really are going to give me a half assed kiss?” Jon asked, fingers tightening around his shoulders while the corner of his lips twitched, his eyes twinkling still despite his slight frown. Robb shook his head, bits of snow falling from his auburn curls. He was pulled down by the scruff, warm lips pressing against his before he could mutter words of protest. He melted into the kiss fairly quick, because he didn’t expect any different from his boyfriend to pull him down for a proper kiss. His hands curled around the back of Jon’s neck, thumb pressing into his jaw.

“Your aim still sucks.” Jon muttered after they pulled away which made Robb chuckle. He had to admit that his aim was quite poor, Jon had always been better at aiming without much difficulty. But that didn’t mean that Robb wouldn’t wrestle him to the ground whenever Jon rubbed it in his nose, all in good nature of course.

“I don’t really care right now.” Robb muttered pressing another chaste kiss on Jon’s lips, “but let’s go inside, I can feel you trembling already in my arms.”

“I cannot believe that I am such a killjoy.” Jon grumbled in response, annoyed with himself. He allowed himself being pulled up by Robb who patted away some snow that clung onto his clothes.

“We can’t keep lying in the snow; besides I am getting cold too, baby.” That was a little lie Robb told to make Jon feel better, and it did twist the other’s lips into a small smile. Robb slung his arm around his shoulder to squeeze him against himself with Jon resting his hand on his waist, both returning to the cabin.

Eventually they were both seated on the couch in sweats, a mug of hot chocolate in their hands and snuggled close in each other’s arms. Robb drew shapes with his finger on Jon’s shoulder blade as both their eyes were nearing to slipping shut, but Jon raised his head suddenly to blink lazily at Robb who ran the back of his hand down the side of his face tenderly, his hands resting on the collar of his sweater. A chuckle escaped his lips, running his thumb over the fabric.

“This is mine.” He said absentmindedly, making Jon grin.

“You have nice, big sweaters.”

Robb twirled a strand of Jon’s hair between his fingers, “and socks, shirts, sweats and-“

“Okay, okay, we get it, I wear pretty much everything that belongs to you. But it’s not like you mind, do you?” The question came out a little uncertain, but it was put to rest when he saw Robb shake his head.

“I don’t mind at all.” Robb muttered. In fact, he found it quite endearing to see Jon parading around in his attire, they were slightly too big on him, and he was always casual about wearing it. Robb received another soft kiss, grasping Jon’s jaws when he felt him pulling away to keep their lips pressed together, firm yet tender. Their noses brushed when they pulled away as Robb felt his breath against his wet lips.

“You can wear my clothes whenever you want.” Robb breathed out which made a smile appear on Jon’s face while he rested his head against his boyfriend’s, a comfortable silence falling upon them.

Jon’s eyes darted upwards, after a few minutes, feeling wet locks brush against his forehead.

“We forgot to rub a dry towel over your hair,” he muttered while plucking at a few melting snow flakes in the strands of his hair. Robb’s hand slid to his thighs to rub small circles into it, a tender smile gracing his lips while he admired Jon’s soft features.

“The snow is melting in it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write a little among the mess, so cheers to that.
> 
> also, I recently got a request from someone on tumblr, and just letting you guys know that you can always leave requests because I accept them, well mostly, it can always be that I am not comfortable with writing something but that's really unlikely. n e ways if you liked this leave kudos and comments, thank you!
> 
> I made a moodboard for this one shot on tumblr.


End file.
